The present invention relates to a collapsible building construction system and to a method for erecting such a system.
This invention is particularly adaptable for erecting temporary structures which can be used for living accommodations, hospital facilities, classrooms for schools, or other related applications requiring a temporary building structure.
There has existed a problem of supplying temporary housing for participants in large scale events which extend over several days, weeks, or months which can be quickly and easily erected or dismantled and yet is economical in its design and construction. Such temporary housing may be required for participants in religious or athletic events. One such example is the annual pilgrimage in Mecca, Saudia Arabia. During this one-month period a city is constructed, mainly out of tents, to house the over 2,000,000 pilgrims participating in this religious ritual. The problem is compounded by the fact that the landscape of the terrain where the temporary city is to be constructed is mountainous. Thus, it is advantageous if temporary housing can be built along the slopes of the mountains and on the flat terrain.
Another example where temporary living quarters may be required is in large athletic events such as in the Olympics or other such activities. Numerous athletes, families, and friends come together for a very short time. Nevertheless, the need for temporary housing, which may only be for a few days, is still required.
Another instance where temporary housing may be required is in the event of a natural disaster such as an earthquake or flood. In such a disaster, immediate housing is required for hundreds of families that have been left homeless. Also, emergency medical facilities normally must be erected in such a disaster area to care for the sick and injured. Thus, the need for a portable hospital facility which can be readily moved to the disaster area and quickly erected is readily apparent.
It has been discovered that through the use of multiple floor or terrace-style housing units, a high population density building can be most advantageously used. This is especially true where a higher density building is desired due to a limited space. Such construction in the past has considerably limited the privacy, living conveniences, and flexibility of design in such accommodation units.